


the early month of march

by bonrose



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: Drabble, F/F, im listening to ultimately on loop again like its march again, ive channeled the fantastic vibes i had back then, ramblings idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonrose/pseuds/bonrose
Summary: just a little poem-ramblings-drabble type thing ^^
Relationships: Houzuki Akane | Ema Skye/Ichijou Mikumo | Kay Faraday
Kudos: 5





	the early month of march

it was the summer of seven years ago.

we spent our days dancing in the fields behind the house we were staying in, running free through fields of the summer crops and picking flowers to put in each other's hair.

walks down to the riverside, a song on my ocarina.... our days were spent in absolute bliss, and i miss them so.

as these cold, dreary winter months drag on, i yearn for the early month of march when we would go sit by the riverside, in our little secret perch, and watch the sun set over the golden-touched grassy landscape.

i miss sitting with you in those fields, eyes closed, just being with each other as we listened to the distant birdsong.

and then we would go back home, and we'd make our fluffy little vanilla cakes, the ones you'd always frost with that buttercream frosting you love so much. every time you ate one of those, you'd have a smudge of frosting on your cheek, and i'd wipe it off your cheek with a smile on my face, because i love you.

after we made our cakes we'd sit outside and read our novels, wouldn't we? i'd lay in the hammock and read my fantasy books and you'd read your murder mystery novels, the kind you've always liked. i borrowed one of those novels, once, but as much as you love those books, and as much as i love you, i never did see the appeal.

oh, all the gorgeous flower fields you took me to see.... you picked me that bouquet of hyacinths, that one day, when i wasn't paying attention, do you remember? i was so happy when you showed me it. i'm happy with anything you show me, really, because i love you so much.

i say it a lot, don't i? telling you i love you. it's a silly thing to do, after this long, but it's true, ema. i really do love you, you know that? i love you more than anything else in this world.


End file.
